Sólo mía
by MagicalImli
Summary: ¡Porque eres mía, sólo mía, y de nadie más!/ ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Lu Lein :3!


**¡Hola gente linda! Hoy vengo con un nuevo fic...pero este es especial porque nuevamente va dedicado a alguien.**

 **Tatatan...**

 **Es para Lu Lein y es ¡porque es su cumpleaños!**

 ** _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LU LINDAAA! Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti cumpleaños Lu linda :3! Que los cumplas feliz_ *aplausos y serpentinas vuelan por todos lados*(Por lo menos aqui en Chile se canta así :*)**

 **Era muy malvado de mi parte saltarme este dia! Y es que te admiro mucho!**

 **Aparte eres tan agradable y simpática...no te conosco mucho, pero lo que he hablado contigo, eres muy amable y dulce :3**

 **Bueno y te preguntarás de qué va el fic...**

 **Iba a ser un SaiHina pero ni siquiera se si te gusta Sai por lo que opte por el YamaHina xDD**

 **Es mi primer Angst por lo que no se como haya quedado y si es que logre angustiar a alguien xD (vamos que me tengo poca fe ;_;)**

 **Y la imagen encontre que concordó mucho con la historia**

 **En fin...te quiero mucho Lu y espero que disfrutes el fic ;3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto. Pero si esta historia.**

 **Pareja : Yamato x Hinata**

 **Género : Angst/Romance**

 **Advertencia : Violación.**

* * *

 _Eres inocente._

 _Esa inocencia que enternece cualquier alma, dejo mi alma en tus manos. Haz lo que desees conmigo, pero soy solo tuyo._

 _Eres tierna._

 _Una ternura que me hace sentir malvado cada vez que estoy contigo. No siento que sea capaz de estar con alguien de tanta calaña. Mas si tu sonrisa enciende todos mis sentidos._

 _Eres pura._

 _Como el blanco, como el alba, como todo lo bueno. Tú y solo tú, eres única._

 _Si , eres única._

 _Me recuerda las veces -que lamentablemente son pocas- que estábamos juntos y tu me conversabas con tanta confianza tus triunfos y pruebas. Yo te miraba con mucha atención, fijándome en cada uno de tus gestos, tus movimientos de manos, cada vez que te dejabas tu cabello detrás de tu orejas, por ejemplo, o cuando te sonrojabas, bajabas la voz y me encantaba. Pero más lo odiaba, porque sabía de quien te sonrojabas._

 _Lo odiaba tanto. Lo odiaba a_ _ **él.**_

 _Te hablo de él y te entorpeces. Te hablo de él y tus mejillas arden fuerte. Tus ojos brillan, al igual que tus esperanzas y tu corazón late con fuerza._

 _Y yo quedo desplazado._

 _Se lo que quieres. Se lo que esperas y tambien se y me duele al confesarlo, que no estoy entre tus planes._

 _Soy consciente, ya estoy viejo y desgastado, y tu eres apenas una adolescente. Luchas por ser una fuerte kunoichi y buscas compañía. Yo te escucho, yo te apaño, yo te cubro. Puedo ayudarte, puedes inclusive desahogarte conmigo._

 _Pero no me olvides, no me abandones, que yo solo soy tuyo._

 _..._

 _Íbamos de misión junto con él y tu le mirabas con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa. Él solo te sonreía._

 _Me interpuse en tu mirada y comencé a hablarte sonrientemente y tu me respondias, pero sin quitar la mirada de ese cretino. Mi paciencia se comenzó a terminar._

 _Te tomé la mano y te hice parar. Tu me miraste con duda e inocencia y gemiste sorprendida. Te estaba mirando furioso, mis ojos brillaban de tanta rabia y tenía la mirada más sombría que antes. Te estabas asustando._

 _—¿Y-Yamato-taichou?—me hablaste con temor . El imbécil paró sorprendido._

 _—¿Yamato-taichou, sucede algo malo?—yo te seguí mirando aun con ira. Tu intentaste soltar tu suave mano, y yo la estruje más. Tu gritaste, ¿es doloroso cierto?_

 _—¡S-Suelteme, me duele!—me gritaste aterrada, Naruto avanzó intentando separarnos y lo encerré entre madera e le puse un sello para que no saliera. Mientras que a ti te llevé conmigo a una cueva._

 _..._

 _Tus gemidos eran mi musica y mi excitación. Estaba en la cima de mi vida y dentro de ti. Solo una embestida más..._

 _Te ví, no reias, no transmitías más que tristeza. De tus ojos salían lágrimas._

 _—¿Por que?—me susurraste mirando perdida el horizonte._

 _Escuché esas palabras y estallé en llanto y en la ira._

 _Clave tus manos al piso con unos kunais, tu no te ibas de mi. Pero no gritaste, no emitistes nada, ¡Hinata entiende!¡Reacciona!_

 _Me enloqueci mas y te quise besar pero tu esquivaste mi rostro. Te apuñale uno de tus pechos para lograr tu atención y estirabas más la cabeza evitandome. Gritabas como nadie. Segui apuñalandote y tu solo cerrabas tus ojos. ¡Hinata qué cruel eres, me ibas a terminar matando a mi! Fueron interminables mis movimientos. A la vez lamia tu sangre y besaba tu piel, ese sabor a fierro me encanto viniendo de ti. Te amo tanto._

 _Te tuve entre mis brazos al fin, acaricie tu rostro que perdía el calor humano y era cada vez mas palido. Tus brazos estaban lánguidos y flácidos. Tu mirada era sin vida. Como el amor que siempre me tuviste._

 _..._

 **Una semana después**

 **.**

En el medio del bosque se logra ver a la Hyuga menor desesperada mirando todos los rincones posibles. Corría desesperada con un solo propósito.

—¡Hermana!—gritaba angustiada.

Llevaba días sin saber de su hermana, y ya pensaba que la habían secuestrado o algo asi. Porque desde el día en que salió de misión junto a Naruto y Yamato, no se supo más de ella.

—Hanabi-chan, ya buscamos por aquí. Vamos a otro lado.

—¡Buscamos por todos lados, Naruto-san! ¡Y nada! ¡Quiero a mi hermana!—lloraba desesperada.

Naruto estaba muy preocupado pero sonrió animando a su amiga de poder encontrarla. Se sintió culpable al no poder hacer nada, esta vez se sintió un verdadero inútil.

 _Hinata..._

—Lo lograremos Hanabi-chan, confía en mí-ttebayo.

...

Un hombre de cabellera café llegó de su trabajo a su hogar,muy contento. Dejó sus cosas ANBU a un lado y se adentro a cocinar algo. Era Yamato quien había terminado una misión y estaba con el corazón hinchado de alegría por el satisfactorio final.

—¡Amor ya llegué!—gritó entrando a la azotea.—¡Debo de contarte algo!—mientras avanzaba se lograba ver un cuerpo sentado amarrado a la silla , con las comisuras de los labios cocidas a las mejillas fingiendo una sonrisa. Una mujer de pelo largo azulado y ojos perlas. Era nada más que Hinata Hyuga.

—Debo de buscarte...pero ¿sabes?, estoy satisfecho porque nadie sabe que estas aqui.—beso su mejilla.—Y no se lo diré a nadie, porque temo perderte. ¿Y sabes el por qué?. **_Porque tu eres mia, solo mia y de nadie más_** —dijo orgulloso y feliz mientras la abrazaba cálidamente.

* * *

 **¿A alguien le gusto e.e? Espero que si! Está hecho de corazón :3!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
